


These People Reminisce About The First Time They Understood The Joke Of Susie Deltarune (Rude)

by AMX004_Qubeley



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMX004_Qubeley/pseuds/AMX004_Qubeley
Summary: Think about a joy that is so big you can’t even imagine it. Are you at the limits of your mind? Too bad, because you need to get three million times happier. That’s how good it feels to know the joke of Susie Deltarune (rude).
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	These People Reminisce About The First Time They Understood The Joke Of Susie Deltarune (Rude)

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Transcript:

LANCER: Think about a joy that is so big you can’t even imagine it. Are you at the limits of your mind? Too bad, because you need to get three million times happier. That’s how good it feels to know the joke of Susie Deltarune (rude).

BERDLY: By 201X, I had learned almost all the jokes of Deltarune: Chapter One, but the joke of Susie Deltarune remained a beautiful mystery. Then, one day, it hit me. It was like getting hit by lightning. And suddenly I understood the joke of Susie Deltarune (rude).

ALPHYS: Nobody prepares you for the moment you realize the joke of her (rude). It’s just a normal Monday or Thursday or Wednesday or a weekend, or it’s a Tuesday or a Friday.

RALSEI: I actually was asleep at my bed when I woke up with an understanding of Susie Deltarune deep within my soul. I started shaking all over and I drew this diagram on this piece of toilet paper I found in the closet. It took me several years to decipher this divine graph. Now I know its meaning (rude) and it is so funny to me that I am still laughing about it right now. Every minute. I am even laughing about it now.

NOELLE: I couldn’t keep my mouth from talking about it when I discovered Susie’s joke (rude) (it’s how she’s Susie) (she’s got she’s rude). I walked into the middle of the street and shouted, “The joke of Susie Deltarune (rude) is so clear to me now! Susie Deltarune lives in Hometown, and the secret joke of her is that she’s rude! (rude)”

UNDYNE: When I whispered the miracle of Susie’s joke in the ear of my lover, she wept for seven years and then stopped. And then I wept for seven years. It was amazing.

TORIEL: Learning the joke of Susie (it’s about rude) completely changed my life. For example, one of my kids is now a drawing, just like funny Susie. And I am so proud (rude).

ALPHYS: A senator called me and asked if I could explain to him the joke of Susie Deltarune (rude). I told him about the way Susie ignores respect and the senator said, “Everyone at the government has heard Susie’s joke and now we’re all going to stop fighting and get married.”

ROUXLS KAARD: Now that I know Susie’s wonderful joke (rude, it’s rude) I feel like a completely different person. I have more confidence and I read much slower, I smile bigger, my fingers are longer, my dog is gone, and I am impotent.

NOELLE: My only wish is that my father’s ghost could’ve been here to watch me laugh about Susie Deltarune and her big joke (about rude). Instead, my dad is still alive, so he just came over and we talked about it for a couple hours. That was also pretty nice.

RALSEI: I guess what I would say to people who have never understood the joke of Susie Deltarune (I know it, it’s rude), they need to imagine someone who is being very rude and understand how funny that is. If you can do that, you’re pretty close to understanding the joke of her (Susie) and how it works (rude).

LANCER: When you hear Susie doing her joke (of rude), try to laugh at it and enjoy it. This will help you understand that it’s good and that you love it.

ASGORE: I showed up three years late to my wedding because I was too busy trying to understand the joke of Susie Deltarune (rude) and I would do it again in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the infamous Clickhole video, [These People Reminisce About The First Time They Understood The Joke Of Bart Simpson (Rude)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXKoiJrEUtI)


End file.
